Première Danse
by Valkyrie Ai
Summary: Yui Kaoru yang terpesona.


_Mereka_ tinggal di sebuah rumah megah dengan penerangan remang-remang kehitaman kunang-kunang. Setiap kali memandang betapa megahnya rumah itu, jiwamu akan terhisap tertarik memasuki halaman rumah yang kusam dan lebat oleh ilalang. Setiap orang akan berlari terkacir-kacir, menancap gas, mengayuh kuat pedal, atau berbalik arah jika harus melintasi jalan beraspal depan rumah megah itu.

Orang-orang bilang, rumah itu adalah rumah dari orang yang terkutuk. Di dalam sana bersemayan makhluk menyeramkan yang akan memakan anak kecil jika berani memasuki tanpa izin. Di dalam sana bersemayan monster yang siap kapan saja menculik seseorang tanpa ada jalan keluar guna bisa kabur. Di dalam sana tidak diketahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun orang-orang tahu, dengan insting manusiawi mereka untuk tidak berurusan dengan rumah itu.

Rumah menyeramkan mitos berhantu.

Tapi selalu ada saja satu insan yang penasaran. Seorang anak kecil dengan segudang rasa penasarannya yang tidak akan bisa dibendung. Dia berjalan mengendap-ngendap melewati bebatuan alas yang menjadi pijakan indah menuju pintu besar tinggi berdaun dua. Dia tidak peduli dengan seruan orang dewasa di masa kemarin, dia tidak peduli dengan gemetar ketakutan teman-temannya yang sudah kabur, dia tidak peduli akan resiko yang menimpanya di akhir nanti.

Dia hanya ingin mengenyangkan rasa penasarannya.

"Rumah itu angker. Keiji-san pernah melihat penghuninya sekali. Dua monster yang sangat menyeramkan. Jadi Kaoru, jangan pernah dekati rumah itu ya."

Anggukan itu dilanggar hanya dengan kilatan mata penuh penasaran. _Maafkan Kaoru yang nakal dan malah mengabaikan ucapan bunda tersayang. Tapi Kaoru tidak mau minta maaf. Kaoru tidak akan cerita pada bunda kalau Kaoru mendekati rumah yang katanya berhantu ini. Kaoru akan tutup mulut._

Berjinjit mengintip dari balik jendela yang kusam, Kaoru meneliti setiap isi rumah megah menyeramkan itu. Mata besar coklat mudanya berbinar penuh takjub melihat betapa indahnya ruangan dengan didominasi warna merah terang gemilang berhias lampu gantung berpuluh berlian. Patung-patung menyeramkan berjejer, atau bisa Kaoru lihat bentuknya seperti kambing? Kadal? Naga? Bersayap dengan lidah ular menjulur ngeri. Lilin yang menjadi penerangan membiaskan cahaya tanpa menembus cermin kusam.

Kaoru hanya mengintip kemudian timbul niat untuk memasuki rumah itu.

Namun niatnya terhenti akan dua sosok yang datang dari dua anak tangga yang berbeda. Pria berjubah hitam berhias garis perak dengan rambut dan mata peraknya berjalan turun menapaki setiap anak tangga penuh wibawa gagah. Di seberangnya seorang wanita? Dadanya rata. Menggenakan gaun dengan pundak terbuka berwana putih bergaris hitam. Ada hiasan pita hitam dengan bunga mawah merah besar tersampir di belakang kepalanya, sebuah hiasan cantik menemani rambut coklat ebonynya. Iris emasnya juga menjadi pusat kecantikan pertama yang menyaingi indahnya senyum penuh kesenangan itu.

Sang pria perak mengulurkan tangannya menyambut uluran tangan sang mata emas. Turun dengan sang mata emas sedikit mengangkat rok gaunnya dengan tangan satunya yang bebas. Sepatu _high heels_nya yang menghentak indah menggema seisi ruangan menjadi pemandangan utama yang Kouru tidak bisa alihkan. Dan entah darimana asalnya, samar-samar Kouru mendengar suara musik orkestra yang tidak dia tahu darimana dimainkan. Menjadi kedua insan yang sudah berada di lantai dasar itu berdansa memutari ruangan indah.

Gaun itu menggembang ketika memutar. Jubah itu berkibar ketika menari. Kesempurnaan terlihat jelas dari bagaimana mereka menapakkan kakinya mengikuti irama yang syahdu itu. Dan entah keberapa kali Kaoru dibuat terpukau oleh sang mata emas. Bukan hanya karena parasnya, namun bagaimana liak liuk eloknya sang tubuh mengikuti dansa indah sang rambut perak.

'Aku ingin berdansa seperti itu.'

Keinginan Kaoru sungguh-sungguh tersulut begitu saja tanpa ada niatan lain. Dia ingin masuk ruangan itu dan ikut berdansa. Menghentakkan kakinya mengikuti irama biola dan berputar anggun sekaligus gagah. Kaoru ingin berdansa di atas karpet merah delima dan di bawah puluhan berlian yang menggantung memantulkan cahaya mengkilau.

'_Tapi kau tahu, kau bisa bergabung dengan kami.'_

Iris emas itu melirik Kaoru seraya tersenyum menggoda. Menggundang Kaoru pada dansanya.

'_Kita bisa berdansa seharian penuh dengan keindahan dan kemewahan ini.'_

Iris perak itu juga melirik Kaoru.

Sejenak keraguan. Sejenak sekelebat keluarganya yang menunggunya pulang memenuhi isi kepalanya dan tergambar samar-samar, teman-temannya yang juga akan khawatir dan menangis karena tidak bisa bermain dengan dirinya dalam sementara waktu. Kakinya, tangannya, irisnya, gerak tubuhnya memintanya berbalik dan pulang.

'_**Kau aman di sini.'**_

Seperti satu jentikan. Kata hati Kaoru menghipnotis sarafnya guna berjalan pada pintu besar itu. Daunnya terbuka dengan suara karatan engsel yang memekakkan telinga. Menyambutnya pada ruangan indah dengan dua sosok yang baru saja Kaoru kagumi. Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, Kaoru sudah tidak bisa mundur. Senyumnya mengembang ceria tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Dia akan mengikuti dua sosok di depannya dan ikut berdansa tanpa kenal rasa lelah.

Dan begitu pintunya besar itu tertutup, nama Yui Kaoru sudah menghilang dalam cerita setiap orang.

.

**END**

.

Kayanya saya ada hobi ngilangin anak orang deh. Kemarin Eijun, sekarang Yui. PENTING KAWAII/GakNyambungGblk. Saya buat fanfic ini tengah malam dalam rangka menyalahkan Aiko-san. Terkutuklah fanfic terbarunya yang membuat saya trauma. Tanggung jawab kamu. Tapi fanfic ini gak ada sangkut pautnya sama balas dendam ya? Gak ada sih, ini cuma karena saya jatuh cinta sama salah satu lagu prancis. Sedap dengerinnya tengah malem. Judulnya Dernière Danse karya Indila. Akhir-akhir saya bikin fanfic terinspirasi dari lagu ya. Dah lah, kebanyakan bacot saya.

Oh ya, kalian bisa tebak gak siapa dua orang yang Yui kagumi itu?

_For last, review please?_


End file.
